


It's a love story (baby just say yes)

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: Glimadora Week Day 5: Proposals





	It's a love story (baby just say yes)

Glimmer took a deep breath and nervously brushed her hands on her pants. A habit she had developed as a teenager was still unable to break despite being in her twenties. It was something that her mother still bugged her about, and even something that annoyed Glimmer herself, but she couldn't help it.

She wasn't used to being this nervous. Even that time they did a storm on the Horde headquarters, she felt brave. Strong. Prepared for anything. In this situation, there were only two possible outcomes. Yet both of them had her terrified.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she brushed a piece of long, sparkly pink hair behind her ear, and pushed open the doors onto the balcony.

Standing there was the blonde object of her affection, Adora. She had been leaning over the railing, overlooking the kingdom. Or maybe she was looking at the deep blue sky and thousands of stars. Which ever it was, Glimmer felt a little guilty that she had pulled her girlfriend's attention away from such a beautiful sight to just...her.

"Hey, Glim. What's up?" No matter how many times Adora used that nickname, it still made Glimmer's heart flutter to hear it. She just looked at her tall girlfriend, taking her in, and thinking about everything that had changed.

For one, Adora had grown significantly taller, while Glimmer had only gotten a little shorter than her own mother. Not that Glimmer was too jealous, it made her the tiny spoon when cuddling, and it was easy for both Adora and She-ra to hold her in her arms. Adora had also gotten an undercut, originally because she'd gotten a head wound that they needed to cut her hair to be able to patch up properly, but Adora had been a fan of that look, so she decided to keep it. Glimmer was a fan of it too, it made running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair interesting. And the scars, oh the scars. There was a small one across her chin, it had healed significantly, but there was still a faded red line there. A few on her arms, one bad one on her back that was still healing, and one on Adora's ear that only she and Glimmer knew was due to a knife-throwing competition they had gone wrong.

Glimmer smiled fondly at the memories, but snapped back into reality when she remembered Adora was looking at her. "Hey, 'Dora. Just wanted to come out here, take in the night with you. Hope you don't mind." She tried to calm her nerves by casually adjusting the crown on her head.

Adora smiled and took Glimmer's hand, guiding her to the edge of the balcony. She leaned on the railing once more and looked up at the stars, sighing wistfully. "It's quite a view, isn't it?"

Glimmer just stared dreamily at Adora. "Yeah, it sure is." Adora looked at her and laughed.

"Glim, you flirt," she teased. She held out her hand, which Glimmer took tentatively. Adora spun her around like they were dancing, then pulled her close into a hug.

"What's gotten into you?" Glimmer said, muffled in Adora's shoulder. Not that she was annoyed, mind you.

She pulled away from Glimmer and smiled. "The night air. The stars. The whole atmosphere is so lovely." She turned back to the railing again and just looked down at the kingdom.

Glimmer grinned shyly. "Glad you're in such a good mood. Because, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Adora turned to look at her curiously. Glimmer did her best to look neutral, so Adora wouldn't expect it, but also wouldn't expect something bad.

Glimmer continued. "Babe, we've been doing this for five years."

"What, us, or the war?"

Admittedly, it was applicable to both. They'd officially confessed their affections for each other six months after Adora had helped Glimmer form the Princess Alliance, which at this point, had been almost five years ago. It felt like just yesterday they were fighting in the woods over the sword, or attending their first princess prom while trying to form an alliance, or their second princess prom, but their first as a couple.

"Both, I guess. I mean, we've been dating for five years, and this war doesn't look like it'll be over tomorrow. So, I wanted to ask you..."

Adora looked at her nervously with big eyes. "What?"

Glimmer took a deep breath. Bow's voice echoed in her head.  _Come on, Glimmer. You can do this._ She gently took Adora's arm, but couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze from the ground.

"When this war is over, and we've won..." She finally looked up into Adora's beautiful blue eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Adora's breath hitched. She didn't immediately respond, so Glimmer kept talking.

"I know it's only been five years, and I'm asking you now even though our war isn't over, I just want to know if that's where you want us to go. And I'm not asking in like a 'let's get married in case something happens to one of us,' kind of like what Spinnerella and Netossa did, and I'm not asking so that we have a wedding to 'lift everyone's spirits,' like Sea Hawk and Mermista's, I'm just asking because...because I love you. And it's okay if you don't want to, I totally understand, it hasn't been that long, and some people prefer not to get married, and sometimes relationships end, and-"

"Glimmer." Adora squeezed both of Glimmer's hands and smiled, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Yes," she whispered. Glimmer froze, her cheeks blushing a bright sparkly pink. "Yes!" Adora said louder, tears falling down her cheeks. Glimmer laughed, hugging her girlfriend tightly around the waist. Adora hugged her back, tilting Glimmer's head up with her hand and kissing her softly. Glimmer felt tears on her face and couldn't tell if they were Adora's or her own. She pulled away slowly. Adora sniffled and tucked a piece of Glimmer's hair back.

"I don't have a ring yet, by the way," Glimmer added.

Adora cocked her head. "Do you need a ring? I thought that was just something Mermista and Sea Hawk did, since Spinerella and Netossa exchanged necklaces."

"I mean, we can if you want, but it's not necessarily a requirement. How about we figure it out when we actually get married?"

Adora smiled and kissed Glimmer's forehead. "Sounds good." She added, "Dibs on having Bow as my best man."

"Yes!" came a shout from the bushes below the balcony.

"BOW!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated, also I have one more fic I'm doing for this week, get ready for it!


End file.
